rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbids Go Home
Rabbids Go Home is the fourth installment in the Rabbids series. It was released on the Nintendo Wii on November 2009. Unlike the three previous Rabbids games, Go Home is a comedy-adventure game rather than the original party game format. It is the first game to completely exclude Rayman from the franchise, resulting in the Rabbids having created their own separate franchise. In this game, the Rabbids grow tired of invading the Earth and decide to go to the moon, which they think is their home. The Rabbids build a massive pile of human objects tall enough to reach the moon. Plot The Rabbids are sleeping in some light bulbs in a junkyard. They see the moon and thinking that it's a giant light bulb, they determine that it is their home. The Rabbids decide to build a pile tall enough to reach the moon, so they grab a shopping cart and start stealing human stuff to build their pile, with the help of a rabbid Brass Band. The humans soon retaliate and desperately try to get their stuff back from the Rabbids. The player must control the two Rabbids and their shopping cart and attempt to collect as many objects as possible in each level. There are two types of objects - XS stuff, which are small and optional, and XL stuff, of which there is one on each level and is mandatory to collect. All the stuff collected is thrown down a toilet at the end of the level and are sent to the pile. The player can also interact with a rabbid stuck inside the wii remote and customize him and throw him into the game like that. At the end of the game, the Rabbids add a cow (the last XL object) to the pile, thinking that is the last thing they need to reach the moon. They realize that they are not even close, but the humans throw hundreds of bombs at the pile, launching it into space. The stuff falls back into the ground and are returned to the humans, however, the Rabbids end up in space, slowly landing on the moon. It is not explained how the Rabbids return to Earth in Raving Rabbids Travel in Time. Gameplay Players take control of two Rabbids riding a shopping cart using the Nunchuck. The main objective if the game is to collect as much XS stuff as possible in each mission. Collecting all XS stuff is optional, but in order to complete the level, collecting an XL object is mandatory, these XL objects include Cows, Bubble Beds, and Airplane Turbines. At some points in the game, you will be able to go the junkyard, which is the main base for the pile, and throw a recent XL object into the pile, later granting you upgradable abilities for your Rabbids such as the Super Boost and the ability to drive your shopping cart through the water. The main hub of the game is the downtown section of the city, where you can collect anything you desire or find the entrances for your next mission, this city will evolve as you progress through the game as Verminators begin to appear within the city. In each mission, if you collect certain special objects, you will trigger a cutscene involving the Rabbids interacting with the object you just picked up in hilarious ways, in order to provide the player comic relief through gameplay. Some levels have you riding on jet turbines or racing cows, which offer unique and varied gameplay experience. During certain parts of the game, you will also be able to give the objects you've collected so far to the Collector Rabbids, who are large Rabbids playing tubas Missions Area 1 *Shop Till you Drop *In the Nick of Time *Infectious Blues *Wack a Wabbid Area 2 ''' *Just plane Dumb *Rabbid fire Reaction *High Stakes Steak *Bubble Bed Bonanza *Super Racket in the Market '''Area 3 *Atomic Rabbid Blast *Rules Are for Tools *Totally Tubing *Apocalypse Cow *Furryous Fun Area 4 *Backwater Rabbids *Bubble Bed Blues *Time is Money, Honey *County Free For All *Hoppy Xmas *Cow-tch Me If You Can Area 5 *Rabbids Go Boom *Fetechez La Vache *Hard Hat Helping *Haredevil Rabbids. *Hold Up in The Hangar *14 Carrot Rabbid Area 6 *Till Rabbids Do Us Cart *Carry On Catastrophe *Scrap Happy Rabbids *Moo-Ning Miami *King of The Pile''' ' Abilities '''1.' Bwaaaah! Attack 2. Super Boost 3. Cannonball Rabbid ' Light Bulbs The light bulbs are considered as health. But classified as "'ideas". The light bulbs first appear in Shop Till You Drop. At the start your Rabbids have three light bulbs but you can earn three more to make six with challenges in The Wii Remote. If you lose all of them, a cutscene will play when the last light bulb goes out then the Rabbid yells "BWAAAH!" But no game over will occur; You'll just start off at the last checkpoint. But If you fall off a high place, you'll lose ALL of your light bulbs instantly. Characters ﻿The characters are an important part of any game : Humans - you already know what these are. Rabbids - there are a few types of these such as The Rabbid Brass band and the Collector Rabbid. The Verminators - the main antagonists, they are humans which have become big, ugly and with special anti-BWAAAH powers. Rabbids Brass Band: A Brass Band formed of Rabbids. There names are Otto (Tuba), Henry (French Horn), Dave (Clarinet), and Steven (Drums). In The Wii Remote The player can choose a rabbid and suck him in the wii remote. They can do challenges to earn light bulbs, make figurens, put acessories, play with tools, and customize a rabbid. The player can customize a rabbid however they want. A rabbid can even be costumized to look like Clark the Superbunny or Professor Barranco 1 and many more. Development Rabbids Go Home underwent three years of development before its release. A coherent and authentic storyline was needed to keep the Rabbids fresh and conserve their variety in the context of an adventure game. The development team evaluated the Rabbids as representing "emotions pushed to the extreme" and created the human characters to be the exact opposite: "They mull over all their decisions, their emotions in-check. Their organs have atrophied. They have nearly forgotten that they have a body or a heart, and can barely handle those." Jacques Exertier stated that the meeting between the two opposing characters is an allegory of the "internal debates we have with ourselves each time we make a decision" and that much of the comedic situations in the game stem from the meeting of the two archetypes. The setting of Rabbids Go Home was visually inspired by the period between 1945 and 1975, during which there was an explosion in mass consumption. The visuals were based on simple colors and geometric shapes rather than photorealism to create a caricaturized image of its "uptight humans with their sterile places and normalized urban planning". Rabbids Go Home is the first video game to feature the LyN engine, which was created alongside the game. The game was announced on April 9, 2009. On November 17, 2009, Ubisoft denied a rumor that the game would be recalled from United Kingdom shops due to "inappropriate language". As a result of this, the game has been re-rated a 12 in Europe. Soundtrack The game's score was composed and perfromes by a romanian brass band named Fanfare Vagabontu. The soundtrack is available for download on iTunes. Music The music of Rabbids Go Home was composed by Fanfare Vagabontu, a Moldovan gypsy brass band, but inspired from the Romanian folk music. A 12-track soundtrack was made available on the iTunes Music Store on November 17, 2009. The game also includes licensed songs such as "Come Go With Me" by The Del-Vikings, "Louie Louie" by Richard Berry, "Take Me Home, Country Roads" by John Denver, "Jamaica Farewell" by Harry Belafonte, "Somebody to Love" by Jefferson Airplane, "Me and Mrs. Jones" by Billy Paul. and Rivers of Babylon by Boney M Trivia *This is the first Raving Rabbids game not to include Rayman. *It is unknown what happened to Rayman after Rayman Raving Rabbids: TV Party as he never appeared in any Rabbids game again, though he did run off with a series of his own. *This is the first Rabbids game to not be a party game. *The Rabbids in this game don't look very evil now as they now have a more cuter design. *Though they might still look abit evil on the cover of the game. Gallery Morgan-bourdon-screenshot322.jpg Morgan-bourdon-plan31all.jpg Morgan-bourdon-plan29all.jpg Morgan-bourdon-plan29background.jpg Morgan-bourdon-plan33all.jpg Morgan-bourdon-plan31background.jpg Morgan-bourdon-plan33background.jpg Morgan-bourdon-plan34all.jpg Morgan-bourdon-plan34background.jpg Morgan-bourdon-untitled-1.jpg Morgan-bourdon-untitled-2.jpg Morgan-bourdon-untitled-3.jpg Morgan-bourdon-untitled-4.jpg Morgan-bourdon-untitled-5.jpg Morgan-bourdon-untitled-6.jpg Morgan-bourdon-untitled-7.jpg Morgan-bourdon-untitled-8.jpg Morgan-bourdon-untitled-9.jpg Morgan-bourdon-untitled-10.jpg Morgan-bourdon-untitled-11.jpg Morgan-bourdon-untitled-12-copy.jpg Morgan-bourdon-01.jpg Morgan-bourdon-02.jpg Morgan-bourdon-03.jpg Morgan-bourdon-04.jpg Morgan-bourdon-05.jpg Morgan-bourdon-06.jpg Morgan-bourdon-07.jpg Morgan-bourdon-08.jpg Morgan-bourdon-09.jpg Morgan-bourdon-10.jpg Morgan-bourdon-11.jpg Morgan-bourdon-12.jpg Morgan-bourdon-13.jpg Morgan-bourdon-a02.jpg Morgan-bourdon-a03.jpg Morgan-bourdon-a04.jpg Morgan-bourdon-a05.jpg Morgan-bourdon-a06.jpg Morgan-bourdon-02 (1).jpg Morgan-bourdon-03 (1).jpg Morgan-bourdon-04 (1).jpg Morgan-bourdon-05 (1).jpg Morgan-bourdon-06 (1).jpg Morgan-bourdon-07 (1).jpg Morgan-bourdon-08 (1).jpg Morgan-bourdon-09 (1).jpg Morgan-bourdon-10 (1).jpg Morgan-bourdon-11 (1).jpg Morgan-bourdon-12 (1).jpg Morgan-bourdon-airplane-copy.jpg Morgan-bourdon-boudin-pic1.jpg Morgan-bourdon-screenshot007.jpg Morgan-bourdon-screenshot010.jpg Morgan-bourdon-screenshot126.jpg Morgan-bourdon-screenshot175.jpg Morgan-bourdon-screenshot283.jpg Morgan-bourdon-screenshot344.jpg Morgan-bourdon-tig-cracheur2.jpg Morgan-bourdon-tuba-copy.jpg Morgan-bourdon-soubassophone3.jpg 20190731 085146.jpg Category:Games Category:Rabbids games Category:Franchise Category:Trivia Category:Non Party Games